


他们来到彩虹尽头

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 没有苦艾酒，玻璃鱼缸，宽阔甲板和码头上的绿光，轻视一切浪漫发生的过程，他们没能交换身份职业银行账户里的存款就开始接吻，跳过无趣冗长的部分直接变成情人。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	他们来到彩虹尽头

/  
金子不在那里。

/  
六月时针摆动很慢，傍晚房间吞藏暑气，地板墙壁甚至每一件家具表面都蒸腾着热，迟钝又缓慢地贴着他的身体游移，造成状似割伤的痕迹。

翻了几页的杂志摊在膝盖上，文俊辉看着天边狭窄铺开一道橘色的亮，被黄昏拖拽浸湿了再晾晒起来，落下的雨是烫的，每一滴里都坠着一颗太阳。

这里简直像个烤箱。

他屈起双腿蜷在沙发上像是要躲开日光，梦境或是真实，电流滋滋作响沿着金属流窜，热气扭曲下一切都坍塌着变软，焦灼被巧妙掩盖，露出蓬松的弧，虚假的柔软。

文俊辉轻轻翻动纸页，心里却在谋划一场巨大的爆炸，要有火光，钢琴乱奏的狂响，所有瓷器都在同一时刻落地，碎片划破双足，他和全圆佑像人鱼那样在刀尖上跳舞。

日光数着窗格一节节下沉，阴影变得宽阔直到淹没整个房间，黄昏让位给夜。

“俊？”他在幻觉里沉得太深没听到丈夫回家的声响，全圆佑站在玄关摸索，“为什么不开灯？”

文俊辉维持先前的姿势一动不动，依旧望着窗外，城市的灯光被玻璃过滤没有半点温度，数以万计，死气沉沉的星星。

“电力检修今天整片都停电”，他声音轻巧似乎并未被当下的黑暗困住，“你又不看告示栏”

“想去城里住吗，找间晚餐不错的酒店，你去换套衣服，我打电话预约”

全圆佑花了点时间才没有磕绊地走到他身边坐下，他近视很严重，昏暗光线下更是只能分辨轮廓，文俊辉抬起他的胳膊把自己塞到对方怀里，脑袋倚靠肩膀。

“我还不太饿，你呢”

“下班前吃了几块同事带来的点心”

“那就好”

他这么说着，仰起脸去亲全圆佑的喉结，软体在亲吻下滚动，舌尖灵巧描过唇线再探进去逡巡然后被夺取氧气，他攀着全圆佑的肩和手臂往后倒让他压覆上来，将自己完全递出去，好像一块亟待开辟的蜜地。

“俊呐，俊——怎么今天突然这样”

全圆佑只够分心问这一句，文俊辉亲起来实在太甜，陷在影子里的身体又太软，像个诱着自己跳下去的漂亮陷阱。

“反正也没有事做”

漂亮陷阱笑盈盈看他，运动短裤从上从下都好容易入侵，他勾住全圆佑的腰，在晃动中很甜腻地喘气，暧昧水声，粘稠液体弄脏彼此和刺绣抱枕，全圆佑的衬衫变得皱巴巴的，领子翻卷起来，文俊辉被干得发晕却依然固执整理那个微不足道的折角，他圈住丈夫的脖颈，问话被撞碎了显得轻飘。

“圆圆答应要给我写的书呢”

全圆佑显然没听清，只含糊地嗯一声，卡住文俊辉滑落的左腿膝盖又重新刺进去，被拆开的触觉古怪，静脉在皮肤下打起结来。

他不死心地又问一遍，这次声音更大些，被激烈的吻截断，全圆佑是不喜欢在做爱时说太多话的类型。

文俊辉当然知道他讨厌无意义的语言碎片。

可今天他突然不在乎他是不是讨厌了。

/  
再寻常不过的慈善晚宴，镁光灯下刻意将五官摆成怜悯模样，纸醉金迷曲折在暗渠。

文俊辉见惯了这样的场面，身在其中反而谈不上喜恶，有谁来敬就杯缘倾斜浅浅抿一口，交换笑和寒暄再飘走，反正焦点不会落到他身上，他乐得自在，觥筹交错间做翩翩的蝶，漫无目的飞着直到他出现。

年轻男人陷在不太合身像是匆忙借来没有仔细裁过身量的西装里，肩膀刚好裤管却长出一截，堆在鞋面上的褶皱显得无辜又可怜。

他不耐烦地翻转手腕，红酒挂杯的角度单一，懒散倚着墙壁目光却锐利，观察一切甚至侍者托盘上女士留在杯沿花瓣印记，是一架冰冷的科学仪器，被不合时宜地摆放在这里。

每段关系的起点都是无知觉的好奇，这栋别墅里的人大多迟钝愚笨，事物流经他们大脑时常会被困惑堵住，他看起来灵巧，能够轻而易举分清所有河流将要奔向的地方。

文俊辉换了一支香槟，步伐轻盈地走过去同他碰杯，脆响反而把他的目光撞散，他看着他，眼里升起奇异的空茫。

他打好完美腹稿却被对方抢先，男人的声音低沉悦耳，内容是怪异的排列。

“如果你能带我离开这里，我可以写一本书送你”

他向空无一人的露台倒走几步，文俊辉被蛊惑似的跟上去，像飞萤循着光亮的足迹。

“我可不爱看书”

“你是演员，总归读过许多剧本”

他又退几步，跨过鹅卵石铺的阶梯，不动声色拉住对方手臂。

“你看过我演的戏？”

“没有，可我知道你现在在扮演谁”

“谁？”

文俊辉困惑地眨动眼睛，他们终于淌过月光站在银白一片的岛屿中央，他听到自己的心跳噗通噗通好像一只袋鼠在胸腔里拼命跺脚，又在那个吻到来的瞬间立刻倒下死掉。

“一个将要爱上我的人”

没有苦艾酒，玻璃鱼缸，宽阔甲板和码头上的绿光，轻视一切浪漫发生的过程，他们没能交换身份职业银行账户里的存款就开始接吻，跳过无趣冗长的部分直接变成情人。

“全圆佑”，男人将自己的名字从舌尖递过去，这吻来的荒谬又无理，温热碾转，比童话更经不起推敲的逻辑。

一切都是这么突然，超脱常识和道理，更深处又运转着正常，好像他们就是为了这个吻才出生，为了亲吻对方才拥有嘴唇。

/  
客厅里挂着一幅巨大的彩虹旗，用铁钉钉入墙壁，经纬的针脚不再精密，颜色在年岁更迭中褪去。

旗上签了许多名字，完全合法的同性伴侣，未出柜的年轻人用符号缩写，LGBT群体的支持者，沉沉挂在墙上，像一句提醒，一声呼号。

热恋时刚好遇上游行，保守的东方青年羞于赤裸，借了街头画家的颜料与笔在衬衫靠近心口的地方涂两道虹，他们身披旗帜挤在人群中疾走，双手紧握，视线交叠发烫。

那簇火终于烧到他们身上，情动时根本不在乎天光亮或不亮，切断所有通讯设备与世界隔离，一心把自己种进对方身体。

最开始什么都是好的。

他们拎着铝罐啤酒坐在教堂台阶上听人用法语念诗，听得囫囵，只觉得压了爱的韵脚，咬在齿间像一枚樱桃。

排很长的队买罗马假日里那支冰淇淋，传统的香草口味，圆球覆压蛋筒从边缘开始滴落绵甜，全圆佑捉着文俊辉的手臂，躲在建筑阴影里交换亲吻，咽下八月阳光酥脆的碎片。

手边稿子尚未完成情绪无法快速抽离，演员搭上他的肩膀在额角落一个吻，“那我先下去在街对面的酒吧等你”

放心不下英文磕绊的男友独自呆在那边，字数还没增加半面就穿好外套下楼，刚进去扫视一圈，漂亮青年坐在吧台边被人搭讪，窘迫地缩着肩膀，一口一口啜饮杯中冰涩液体回避视线。

“圆圆，这边！”

看到他来，文俊辉抬高双手用力挥着，全圆佑走过去隔断两人连贯的空间，几乎是拎着他的衣领咬住他的嘴唇，他吻得很凶像豹，嘴唇被咬破了，痛感裹在甜腥里不分明。

其实应该警惕，过分的独占欲，藏在深度迷恋下似有如无的锋利，可他们都在爱里陷得太深，对危险毫无察觉。或者察觉到，也认为可以战胜。

/  
文俊辉是童星出身的演员，成年后的转型比别人付出更多努力，缺少适合剧本角色间差异很小，再用心诠释也潜不下去只能日夜漂浮，人们望着他眼睛只觉得漂亮，从不愿意揣测里面流动的光。

全圆佑是名导的儿子，没继承衣钵往影视圈钻反而当了个作家，藏住父亲的名号像是刻意切断关系，写书从不在乎销量多少利润厚薄，在国外呆了几年回国也低调。

唯一一件破格的事就是同文俊辉恋爱。

全圆佑常去剧组探班，不避讳旁人视线吹凉保温壶里的鸡汤一勺一勺喂给造型中无暇饮食的男友，窝在椅子里边赶稿边陪文俊辉拍夜戏从深夜到黎明。

他总能将这样的事做得理所应当，行动中虽然没有尖锐的地方，却有不容置疑的强硬，从他们目光相遇的第一秒整个宇宙就像弹珠那样被拨动排列，这是他的万有引力。

疏于遮掩的恋情被高悬起来，不够宽容的环境，缺少坚固根系的恋人是浮萍两朵，随波逐流逆着月光，不知道舆论的浪会将他们卷向何方。

恶意首先攻陷了文俊辉有演员认证的社交账号，质疑谩骂洪水那样涌入，他忍不住要看，逐条翻阅手指点击鼠标做机械动作，表情木然，词句印入眼球零下温度。

全圆佑从背后抱他用手掌遮住电脑屏幕不让他继续，文俊辉想咬他却连咬合的力气都失去，他抖地好凶像要把自己整个拆卸，泪腺干涸养不活一尾鱼。

他们就这样静默着拥抱直到晨露浸湿衣衫沉沉压住肩膀，文俊辉斜靠在他的胸膛，脖颈脆弱地后仰，全圆佑抚着他眼底沉淀的疲惫，抬起他的手放到自己唇边。

他在文俊辉的无名指留下一圈齿痕，一枚缠绕发红的戒指。

既然这关系注定要被痛苦浸泡。

“俊，我们结婚吧”

文俊辉偏过身子看他，确认到他表情同语气一样真挚，于是他也捉住全圆佑的手指，在相同的位置咬下。

“好啊”

童话是坏的，它总将最后一句落在“从此王子和公主过上了幸福快乐的日子”，而真实的生活却在封底后继续，沿着不被期待的篱墙生长。

/  
一朵花枯萎的时候，自己是没有知觉的，凋谢总发生在旁人眼中，低垂的蕊，皱卷的瓣，枯黄漫盖柔软再被虫蛀空。

“你去试镜了”

文俊辉彼时正趴在窗台上给绿植浇水，听到全圆佑不算关心质询的一句，杯口大幅度倾斜。

糟糕。

他暗想，不知是为了被淹没的根系还是全圆佑过分冷淡笃定的语气。

“家里还有新的营养土吧，在阳台上吗”

“没有必要问我啊，直接从经纪人手里拿剧本没有给我看就去试镜，这种事可以做得很利落，营养土而已，俊凭自己也一定可以找到的”

他用词轻巧，又有傲慢的抱怨，坐在背对文俊辉的沙发上翻动刊订的杂志，纸页沙沙作响，几乎要将寂静割裂开来。

“我已经快一年半没有接新戏了，况且我不记得”，他把最后三个字咬得好硬，“要由你来决定我能演什么不能演什么”

油墨气味在半空悬停过五秒。

“好啊，那不如你来告诉我你今天试镜的内容。但在这之前我想先猜猜看，他们又给了你一个同性恋角色，对不对”

爱上同性友人的青年画家，全圆佑猜得根本没错，可他说出事实的语调过分讥诮，让人厌烦的刺痛，再也无暇去管那株植物的死活。

“是又怎么样”

“同性恋记者，同性恋作家，同性恋钢琴家，所有职业都包括了，他们对你真慷慨”

“全圆佑！”

文俊辉实在很难对谁生气，即使在试镜等待的房间里被人用潮湿视线舔过他也能平静念出台词，抚平角色外衣上的每一条皱褶让它贴合自己的身体，他可以咀嚼那些好奇的恶意即使碎片会划破喉咙，忍住，忍到回家，回到圆佑身边就好了的念头像钢铁一样撑住他的脊梁。

可现在。

“他们在用你的身份困住你，禁锢你，否决你尝试其他角色类型的可能性你明白吗”

对方沉稳的，化学仪器一般不带丝毫感情的目光终于落在他身上，无形的屏障从地壳深处升起隔在他们之间。

“接受这样的角色并不会伤害我”

文俊辉克制着声音里的颤抖，他觉得能够将群体真实的特质展现在银幕上，就算无法真的改变更多，至少他有努力去做。

“根本就不公平！人们会因为直男演好了一个同志角色称赞他，可如果你演好了他们只会觉得理所当然因为你的的身份，因为你只能拿到这样的剧本！”

作家向来平静的外壳终于裂开缝隙，他们都知道出柜的同志在这条路上有多难熬，可看着自己的爱人，一个对演艺足够认真的演员仅因为和自己相爱，就被剥夺用亲吻了同性的嘴唇去念出更多独白的机会。他替文俊辉惋惜，憎恨周围环绕的无形锁链，也厌恶自己，他本该和他站在一起，可他现在望向自己的眼神是那么受伤，那么脆弱。

文俊辉深吸一口气却还是没能将那阵酸楚顺利堵在泪腺里，他低头盯住木地板上不规整的纹路直到眼球胀痛视线变模糊，哽咽着，声音很轻。

“你不知道我在...那之后能拿到一份好的剧本有多难，我没有选择的余地，圆佑，我真的没有”

“如果这是他们想看的，我可以演给他们看，我没什么委屈的，反正已经演了十多年的戏，这次终于能演我想演的了”

“我不知道你在生什么气也不想和你吵架，我好累，我真的好累”

全圆佑沉默了一会儿站起来走过去将人揽入怀中，手掌贴抵他的肩膀，顺着脊柱从上往下温柔抚按，对不起对不起，他呢喃着抱他像抱住一支正在融化的甜筒。

/  
第一次争吵因为试镜，第二次因为片酬，第三次出版社驳回了全圆佑花一年时间写的书稿，之后就再没人去记冷战发生的原因。

同志婚姻面对的困难远比普通婚姻更多，多或许不够准确，但至少普通意味着正常，即使有裂纹也是发生在瓷器内部，最坏的结局无非是关系碎裂，在这之前彩釉涂层都能够保持光鲜。

虽然经历过疲惫的黄昏，但和全圆佑离婚这件事，文俊辉一次都没想过。

哪怕被生活稀释了那么久，他还是很喜欢全圆佑，星空下的那个吻尝起来像盐，足够炫目是全新人生的起点。

他的矛盾和睿智，他不紧不慢同世界交手的样子，做爱时强势地冲撞好像要把他撞碎，又会在热潮漫溢的余韵里亲吻他的眼睛。

文俊辉从没停止过心动，就算在发生争执的当口他也分心想着全圆佑生气的表情真是性感得要命。

这是发生在镜头下的爱情，被无数双眼睛悄无声息地注视，想要结婚的同性情侣从他们的婚姻中得到鼓励，隐瞒性向的艺人从他们的婚姻里寻求慰藉，而那些恐同群体盼着他们的婚姻走向失败，这样他们“同性婚姻荒诞无稽”的言论才能得到新的证据。

至于争执只是因为他们在这场战役中选择了不同的武器。

文俊辉觉得如果荧幕上需要谁代表这个群体，他不介意被标签化，禁锢在身份里，变成一个无法实现梦想的符号。这是必要的牺牲，也是应当的忍让。

全圆佑不同，他的起点在高处，对他们现在所处的境遇有超前的意识——同性恋群体真正被接受，不是被看到而是被“无视”，无视是一种承认，承认与异性恋并无分别，别人在看到他们的时候会说“多甜蜜的一对”，不会在后面加上多余短语。

现在那些导演们对文俊辉做的，看似尊重他的身份给他容易驾驭的角色，其实是有意识地将他与“普通”演员们隔离，特权并不比歧视高尚，甚至恶劣更多。

在这样艰难的前提下，一对看上去完美的、甜蜜的合法伴侣，是绝对不能够崩塌的。妥协，为了满足外界对他们关系的幻想，不论好坏，都必须撑下去。

孤勇是难。

先行者用骨骼铺平崎岖的路，勇敢催生勇敢。

/  
全圆佑醒来发现文俊辉已经出门晨跑，电不知道什么时候来的，笔记本电脑放在不远处的桌子上，屏幕熄灭了，机器却开着，在熹微日光中嗡嗡作响。

他隐约记得昨夜爱人双眼失去焦点，喘息也变得碎碎黏黏，却反复贴着他耳朵说着——你说过要给我写书的，那就从今天开始以我为蓝本写一个故事吧，你用心写或许能被拍成电影，到时候我就能演我自己了。

他从地板上拾起眼镜架到鼻梁，窗外有鸟扇动翅膀，羽毛轮廓印在米白色的帘布上，他碰了一下控板，跳出平时常用的写作页面，光标跳动着落在第一行的尾端。

那是一个标题，打上了工整的书名号，是文俊辉给自己故事起的名字，全圆佑久久盯着那个标题没有移开眼睛，摇了摇头，闷闷地笑出声来。

/  
《谋杀彼得潘》

/  
他们终于来到彩虹尽头，金子不在那里，可当他们返回镇上却告诉所有好奇的人。

我们找到了。

Fin.

小圆生日快乐♡


End file.
